


Плачь, Эдди

by Keshnik



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keshnik/pseuds/Keshnik
Summary: Симбиоты делают только то, что готов совершить их хозяин.





	Плачь, Эдди

\- Это непозволительно, - прошептал Эдди, поворачивая за угол очередного здания. –Нельзя столько есть в одну харю, ты сам видел, как это на мне отражается.  
**«А я в восторге.** **Так эффектно заблевать** **чело** **веческого ребенка мог только ты** **»** **.**  
Брок внутренне содрогнулся от недавних воспоминаний, а желудок снова скрутило в тугой узел, несмотря на то, что рвать было уже нечем. И это до одури пугало, потому что повторения всего пройденного за последний час ему не выдержать, если он до сих пор ещё кукушкой не двинулся.  
**«Давай на второй забег** **»** **.**  
\- Нахер пошёл! – Веном прекрасно знал все его мысли,и Эдди был от этого, мягко говоря, не в своей тарелке. Разделять с кем-то чудовищно сильным тело, конечно, очень интересный опыт, но постоянно слышать чужой голос у себя в голове, который недоступен другим … Проще говоря, он скучал по личному пространству.  
**«** **Я всё еще голоден** **»** **.**  
\- Потерпишь недельку, никуда не денешься.  
И это была чистая правда. Его до сих пор мутило, и во рту стоял мерзкий привкус после пробы на зуб бедной облезлой кошки. Пожалуй, именно кошка напрягала Эдди больше всего, потому что если его посадят, а это вполне возможно, несмотря на то, что узнать его из-за симбиота будет крайне трудно. Так вот, если его посадят, он хотя бы будет в относительной безопасности от вкусовых изысканий Венома. Эдди серьёзно задумывался о диете, ведь выжрать целый отдел в супермаркете и закусить кошкой, будучи в полном сознании, являлось как минимум нарушением одной из десяти заповедей. Собственно, он за это сполна поплатился, когда снова вернулся в своё человеческое хрупкое тело.  
\- Что на тебя вообще нашло? Ведь все в порядке было, - озадаченно пробормотал мужчина, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам. Для него не секрет, что выглядел он крайне неопрятно. Да чего таить, отвратительно, что самому тошно. К тому же разговаривал сам с собой.  
**«А то ты не знаешь** **»** **.**  
\- А вот и не знаю, - прикрикнул Эдди и тут же затих, сжавшись под множеством провожающих взглядов. –Хочешь сказать, что в этой чертовщине я виноват?!  
**«Да** **»** **.**  
\- Ну хорошо, я понял. Дурачок Эдди слишком заигрался в обычного человека и не заметил, как натворил что-то, что вызвало у тебя такой аппетит. Так лучше?  
В ожесточенной перепалке, закрываясь от внешнего мира, Брок не сразу заметил некоторые… изменения в себе и в окружающей его действительности. Черная субстанция оплела его ноги и,похоже, не первую минуту контролировала шаги, приведя их в пиздец какое неприятное место. У стен, прижавшись, ширялись только что купленной не самого лучшего качества наркотой с виду совсем еще дети, остекленевшими глазами смотря на следующую дозу.  
Если пройти чуть дальше, то за мусорным баком, возле которого сновали крысы в поисках пропитания, позабыв обо всём, трахалась молодая парочка, оповещая о своем присутствии остальных громкими стонами. Веном решил остановиться в паре метров от них, к вящему непониманию хозяина.  
\- Что мы здесь делаем?  
**-** **Собираемся потрошить твой мозг,** \- раздалось возле уха, и Брок испуганно отшатнулся, не ожидая увидеть голову симбиота вне тела.  
\- В каком это смысле? – несмотря на старания, его голос все-таки дрогнул, что не могло укрыться от всеведущего соседа.  
Эдди почувствовал, как черные упругие отростки ползут вдоль его ног, рук, сходясь на груди и окончательно смыкаясь на шее, как сильно затянутый галстук. Он настороженно сглотнул, поморщившись от вкуса слюны, и устало привалился к кирпичной стене, бездумно проведя по отросткам подушечками пальцев, следуя своему бесконтрольному инстинктивному любопытству, появившемуся так внезапно и не вовремя.  
**-** **Извини, не так** **выразился,** \- оскалился Веном, сощурив неестественные глаза. – **Люди за** **таким** **ходят к мозгоправу** **.**  
\- Может, скажешь уже, что случилось?  
Брок никогда особо не отличался терпением и ему порядком надоел этот театр одного актера, главная роль которого предназначалась отнюдь не для него.  
**-** **Тот** **мудак случился, разве не понял?**  
От чужого негодования в висках слегка сдавило, и Эдди пришлось оторвать руки от черной плоти под одеждой, чтобы схватиться за голову и хоть немного облегчить свои страдания небольшим массажем.  
\- Стой-стой-стой, ты про Джаспера? Не спорю, он тот еще уебок, но чтобы из-за него так проголодаться? – вздохнул Эдди, массируя виски. –Поясни мне, а то я начинаю думать, что деградирую.  
_«-_ _Все также_ _бродишь_ _по улицам в поисках новой бутылки?_  
_\- С тех пор как тебя_ _уволили, угадай_ _, что_ _поменялось? Правильно, Брок, ничего, ведь ты был лишним в компании,_ _и таким же лишним остался._  
_\- Пустышка._  
_\- Неудивительно, что тебя бросила_ _девушка._ _Хотя надежда ещё_ _есть, верно, Брок?_ _Проститутки_ _могут_ _помочь._ _»_  
Насильно вызванные воспоминания набатом отдавались в барабанных перепонках, заглушая все внешние раздражители. Организм не был готов к подобному, а потому Эдди тихо заскулил от жуткой мигрени, которая, казалось, охватила не только его многострадальную голову. Не чувствуя собственного тела, мужчина съехал по стене на грязный асфальт, зажал уши ладонями до побелевших пальцев и спрятал лицо в коленях.  
Со стороны симбиота было слишком жестоко заставлять переживать неприятные моменты заново.  
Сквозь накатившую истерику Брок не сразу, но почувствовал уверенное прикосновение к своим волосам. Сильные лапы с острыми когтями, как ни парадоксально, нежно скользили вдоль головы, перебирая короткие темные прядки. В такие моменты Эдди не мог не признать, что Веном являлся искусным манипулятором, но отказаться от подобных ласк в данную минуту виделось ему самым страшным грехом. Легкие касания когтей к коже вызывали мурашки возбуждения, расходящиеся по всему телу, несли уют и спокойствие. А знание, кто именно с ним это делал, ничуть не мешало расслабиться.  
**-** **Он оскорбил тебя, Эдди,** \- рассерженно сказал Веном. – **А ты отпустил** **его, решил поплакаться в подушку.**  
\- Знаю, плохая была идея. Но что мне было делать? Не врезать же ему на глазах у всех.  
Брок потерянно уставился на стену напротив, прокручивая в голове возможные варианты событий. Да, он бы хотел набить рожу своему бывшему коллеге-репортеру Джасперу, чтобы больше не раскрывал свой завистливый поганый рот.О-о-о Боже, как хорошо представлять в красках разукрашенное лицо своего обидчика, глаза, полные ужаса и раскаяния, это важно, без раскаяния не будет наказания, удовольствия, вкуса …  
Эдди мотнул головой.  
\- Зачем ты мне это показал?  
**\- Не вали всё на меня, я лишь** **приукрасил картинку,** \- в голосе симбиота послышались урчащие нотки.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что я сам все выдумал? – одобрительный смешок стал ему ответом. –Харэ заливать, я хороший парень.  
**«** **Лгун** **»** **.**  
\- Арр, прекращай так резко перемещаться и вообще, какого черта мы все еще здесь? Если ты хотел посмотреть на трахающихся голубков, то дома есть порнушка, да и мне хотелось бы принять душ, воняю страшно, - забормотал Эдди, поднимаясь с земли. Слабость все ещё чувствовалась в организме, а колени предательски дрожали, но решимость, с которой мужчина старался выйти из переулка, перекрывала всё.  
**«Не уходи от темы, Эдди** **»** **.**  
\- А разве ушел? – притворно вопрошал мужчина. – Мне кажется, только развил её, не?  
**«** **Ссыкло** **»** **.**  
\- Эй, я и обидеться так могу.  
**«Надо** **разобраться с ним** **»** **.**  
\- С кем это? С Джаспером? Я уже и думать о нём забыл.  
**«** **Ты тормоз, Эдди. Но я** **тебе помогу** **»** **.**  
\- Чт…  
Всего за пару мгновений Веном покрыл собой все тело Эдди, вплетаясь в его кости, мышцы, кожу, становясь единым организмом с тем, кого по-своему любил. И Эдди ничего не мог возразить против этого симбиоза. Как бы он ни старался замять ту ситуацию, как бы ни убеждал себя, что все хорошо и ничего плохого не случилось, врать себе не значило врать и Веному тоже. Он - его истина.  
**\- Джаспер** **поплатится за свой грязный язык,** \- симбиот хищно облизнулся, напугав до смерти встрепенувшихся при виде него наркош. – **Мы вырвем ему зубы,** **нижнюю челюсть, обглодаем** **до кости, чтобы он смотрел на всё.** **** **Мы** **отобьём** **у мудака** **охоту** **издеваться над нами, а потом сожрем вместе с одеждой.** **Это сделаем мы, Эдди.**  
Ветер шумел в ушах, пока Веном, подогреваемый обидой своего человека, стремительно нёсся в сторону спального района, куда больше двух часов назад отправился бывший коллега Брока.  
**-** **Ты сильный, Эдди,** \- вещал симбиот, приближаясь к цели. – **Помни это. Мои способности принадлежат тебе, как ты принадлежишь мне.** **** **Чмырь** **не знает этого,** **в этом наше превосходство** **.**  
Они остановились на крыше соседнего пятиэтажного дома, с которого открывался великолепный вид на окна Джаспера, так непредусмотрительно забывшего их зашторить. Наивный самовлюблённый человеческий выродок.  
Черная плоть начала неспешно впитываться под кожу, щекоча отростками чувствительное тело, словно успокаивая хозяина перед важным событием в жизни, которое несомненно изменит Эдди в лучшую сторону. Сделает его честнее по отношению к себе.  
Сильный порыв ветра, заметный только на высоте, вырвал мужчину из тяжелых раздумий, обдав холодом открытые от одежды участки тела. Еще недавно он упирался изо всех сил, или ему так только казалось, чтобы не убивать ублюдка-Джаспера сию же секунду, а теперь он наблюдал за ним через окна, зная, что собирается с ним сделать.Эдди чувствовал себя биполярником.  
**«Еще сомневаешься?»**  
Брок невесело улыбнулся, запустив ладонь в волосы. Действие неосознанное, но Веном вплел свою когтистую лапу между его пальцев в подобии поддержки, слегка царапнув нежную человеческую кожу.  
\- Не парься, Веном, до меня дошло.  
Эдди огладил напоследок подушечками пальцев черную плоть и двинулся по крупным камням гравия к железной лестнице сбоку. Прыгать с такой высоты даже с регенерацией симбиота он бы не рискнул.  
Дверь подъезда поддалась сразу, будто Эдди не кусок металла выломал, а раздавил сырое яйцо. Взбежав на предпоследний этаж, он нашел нужную квартиру и занес руку над кнопкой звонка.  
**«Ты не один.** **Я защищу нас** **»** **.**  
Поморщившись от неприятного звука, огласившего обитателя квартиры о гостях, Эдди глубоко вздохнул и принял свой естественный вид самоуверенного идиота. И плевать, что толстовка уже перестала впитывать ледяной пот.  
\- Кого я вижу, - презрительно осмотрев нежданного гостя, Джаспер хмыкнул и прислонился к дверному косяку. – Ошибся районом?  
Напряжение, повисшее между ними,чувствовалось каждой клеткой и заставляло симбиота нервно копошиться под одеждой, сдавливая носителю в нетерпении ребра.  
\- Если честно, нет, - сухость в горле мешала говорить, и мужчина неловко прокашлялся, что только пошло на пользу его предполагаемому имиджу. – Хотел поговорить с тобой и, по возможности, принести извинения.  
**«Это он должен умолять о прощении!»**  
\- Знаю! – рявкнул Эдди, но тут же исправился под испепеляющим взглядом Джаспера. – Знаю-знаю, ты не хочешь меня видеть, но удели мне хотя бы пять минут своего времени.  
Отчётливо читаемое на лице недоверие не помешало бывшему коллеге потешить своё самолюбие и впустить топчущегося на пороге клоуна в свою обитель. Он определённо собирался вспоминать этот вечер как самый приятный. Эдди стало его жаль, ведь такой кайф ему обломает.  
\- Я весь внимание, Брок, - из-за плеча предвкушающе бросил Джаспер, закрывая дверь на замок.  
\- Зря ты впустил нас в квартиру, - промурлыкал мужчина, стоя посреди гостиной с засунутыми в карманы руками, и лениво окинул взглядом обстановку.  
\- «Нас»? – не понял Джаспер, подходя к очевидно больному на всю голову Броку. –Так и быть, я сделаю тебе одолжение и позвоню в дурку за свой счет.  
Обходя по дуге нерадивого гостя, он намеревался припугнуть его в своей обычной манере и насладиться своей исключительностью, однако увиденное отбило у него всякое желание знать этого … человека … дальше.  
Эдди, все также стоя на одном месте, был слишком спокоен для подобной ситуации и явно не собирался извиняться, как он сам выразился. Нет. Он смотрел на Джаспера безумными глазами с неестественным голубоватым сиянием в них и улыбался. И не было в этой улыбке его обычной застенчивости как раньше.  
\- Эдди… - начал было он, но человек в его комнате прервал на полуслове.  
\- С твоей стороны очень опрометчиво считать себя выше других, ты в курсе? О, постой, не говори, я сам это сделаю. Мне не жаль тебя расстраивать, Джаспер, ведь ты увяз в своей зависти и совершил большую глупость, смешав меня с грязью.  
Симбиот предвкушающе ползал под одеждой, в нетерпении ожидая развязки.  
\- Ты болен, - выплюнул Джаспер дрожащим голосом. Ему срочно требовалось выставить этого сумасшедшего за дверь, поэтому, набравшись остатков решимости, он брезгливо взялся за выцветшую потную толстовку своего знакомого и потянул его к выходу. И, что странно, не смог его сдвинуть ни на миллиметр, словно Брок весил гораздо больше, чем мог при своем телосложении.  
\- Ты прав, я действительно болен, - черные отростки поползли из под толстовки, вплетаясь в мышечные ткани пальцев, рук, шеи, наполовину закрывая спокойное лицо Эдди. – Подцепил заразу, знаешь ли.  
\- Твою м-мать, какого хера здесь происходит? – заверещал Джаспер, в ужасе врезаясь спиной в стену. - Эт-то невозможно, я чокнулся, ты мне что-то дал, такого не может быть…  
\- Сам виноват, - пожал плечами полу-Эдди, подходя все ближе. –Глупый, высокомерный, **уродливый мудак.** **** **Я сожру тебя со всеми потрохами, оторву голову, обглодаю** **все косточки.** **Я вырву твой грязный язык** **и скормлю тебе же.**  
Веном навис над скорчившимся на полу Джаспером, мечтая проделать все сказанное, но кое-что необходимо было этому чмырю объяснить. Ведь без раскаяния наказание не будет считаться наказанием.  
**\- Никто не смеет обижать моего Эдди.**

∆∆∆

Еле теплая вода падала на бледное с темными кругами под глазами лицо Эдди, стекала с волос на шею, смывая всю усталость и грязь, накопившуюся за прошедшие часы.Испачканная одежда, хранящая на себе запахи подворотни, в которой побывал Эдди, продуктов из разрушенного магазина, страха и боли, пота и чужой крови. Веном назвал это сочетание почти что вкусным, но с примесью горечи.  
\- Спасибо, - прокручивая в голове события, Эдди не мог обделить вниманием небольшую деталь, предшествующую кровавому кошмару из криков и распоротого брюха. – Я польщен.  
 **«Не знаю, как это называется** **. У вас** **такой скудный на описания язык** **»** **.**  
\- Что ты чувствуешь? – подставляя шею под водяные струйки, Брок ощущал движение симбиота под кожей.  
 **«То же, что и Эдди** **»** **.**  
\- Ммм, интересная формулировка.  
Его рука, ведомая чужим сознанием, сплелась с черной плотью и скользнула вдоль живота к напряженному члену. Эдди не знал, почему его тело отреагировало на чертову резню возбуждением, и был уверен, что ему действительно нужна помощь, ведь это до крайности ненормально - хотеть разрядки после жестокого убийства своего бывшего коллеги, хоть и ненавистного.  
 **«** **Почему тебя это волнует?»**  
\- А разве не должно? – вскидывая бедра навстречу ласкам, прошептал Эдди. Он чувствовал блаженную пустоту в голове, покалывающее возбуждение в паху, могучее тело Венома, обнимающего его со спины и направляя влажную ладонь.  
Симбиот не ответил. Лишь грубо прижал его грудью к холодному кафелю и зафиксировал руки и ноги черными отростками. Эдди подергал конечностями, за что получил несколько глубоких царапин на спине от острых когтей, и тут же затих в тайной надежде на продолжение, которое не заставило ждать.  
Не обращая внимания на льющуюся на них воду, Веном начисто вылизал ушную раковину, доведя хоста до предела, очертил языком каждый позвонок и остановил свое внимание на копчике. У Эдди напрочь сорвало крышу, его мышцы напрягались как во время самой тяжелой тренировки, голос сорвало от подавляемых стонов, которые Брок компенсировал отборным матом. Такого римминга у него еще не было.  
На трясущихся ногах Эдди вышел из ванной комнаты и оглядел творившийся в гостиной беспорядок: брызги крови, разодранные в одном месте обои и мигающая лампочка автоответчика.  
\- «Джаспер, я звоню, чтобы … Ох, я хотела сказать … хотела сказать, что люблю тебя. Да, именно так. Люблю тебя со всеми недостатками и ужасным чувством юмора, ахах. И … и я очень надеюсь, что ты не проигнорируешь это сообщение. Буду ждать звонка.»  
На какое-то время в квартире стало неестественно тихо. Эдди не знал, как реагировать на такое, точнее, если бы сообщение предназначалось ему, то всё было бы намного проще, но девушка на другом конце телефона обращалась к тому, кого уже не существует, и это сильно усложняло задачу. Решив отвлечь себя насущными делами, мужчина сложил свои грязные вещи в мусорный пакет, который нашел на кухне, туда же кинул тряпку, которой протер ванную комнату и кнопки на телефоне. Оделся в найденные у почившего хозяина квартиры подходящие по размеру вещи и свалил через окно, благо симбиот помог.  
 **«** **Сука** **»** **.**  
\- О чём это ты? – подавленно спросил Эдди, разминая ноги по дороге к дому.  
 **«** **О девушке, тупица.** **Я понял значение выражения '** **не вовремя** **' из-за неё** **»** **.**  
\- Так это же хорошо.  
 **«Завались, Эдди** **»** **.**  
Огни ночного города освещали долгую дорогу домой, которую Брок специально выбрал, чтобы выиграть себе хоть немного времени на размышления. Он знал, чувствовал, что как только он очутится в своей задрипанной уютной квартирке, его накроет цунами эмоций, ему сорвет башню очередной раз за день. И Эдди очень этого не хотел. Хорошие парни не убивают, не трахаются на смертном одре с внеземными существами и не чувствуют себя благодарными за оказанную поддержку.  
\- Веном? – тихо позвал симбиота Брок.  
 **«** **Я рядом, Эдди».**


End file.
